Of Water and Blood
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: 20 Mario characters go on a cruse. But when thing get deadly, the friends are forced to wonder, 'Who here is really what they say' T cause of character death.
1. Enter

_This idea came to me while I was reading an Agatha Christie book. I don't know why it did, but it did!_

_I don't own Mario!_

Of Water and Blood

Enter

Dear Mario And Luigi,

Congratulations! You have won a free cruise with Mushroom Cruise Lines!

You and twenty other winners will be taking a 7 day cruise on the S. S. Mushroom!

The cruise starts on the 25th of August. Don't miss it!

From, Mushroom Cruise Lines

Mario smiled. He didn't remember entering in any sweepstakes or anything, but a free cruise was worth a mistake. Anyway, it was addressed to him! He left the room to pack his stuff.

* * *

><p>At the pier there were people crowded around saying goodbye and going onto the S. S. Mushroom. Walking onto the ship were the Princesses Daisy, Peach, and Rosalina. Bowser, a goomba, a koopa, and a bob-omb were entering the bar. Wario was yelling at Waluigi for dropping the luggage. Diddy, Dixie, and Donkey Kong were playing a game on the deck. Bowser Junior shuffled up to Peach and smiled. Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, and Birdo were laughing and chatting by the ship. A stray Luma floated around calling, "Mama? Maaammaaa?" and then spotted Rosalina.<p>

Mario called over to Luigi and they hopped onto the ship.

On the ship and in his room, Mario started to unpack his things.

Two hours later the ship set sail.

* * *

><p>At quarter to eleven, Mushroom Cruise Lines reported their largest ship, the S. S. Mushroom, stolen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it? Neat huh? As for all of you who have made mystery fics like this, I promise it will be different. Thanks ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	2. First

_Since so many people like this story I'm putting it on my priorities! I will probably focus each chapter on a different character._

_Standard disclaimer..._

Of Water and Blood

First

Peach smiled as she lazed in the pool. She sighed as she thought, 'This is the best time ever.' Then she screamed as Daisy launched herself into the pool.

"YEAH!" Daisy screamed. Peach giggled and grabbed a cup off of the pool side. She filled it with water and launched it at Daisy. She heard Rosalina snicker while she was tanning. Peach tilted her head and felt a waterfall rush over her. She turned around just to see Daisy nonchalantly holding a bucket.

Peach laughed and jumped out of the pool.

Daisy frowned, "Where you going?"

Peach smiled, "I'm getting hungry! I'll be at the restaurant!"

Daisy nodded, "Save me and Rosie here a seat!"

A young Luma floated over, "Luna save you seat!"

Rosalina smiled, "Okay. Thanks. Could you go with Peach and show her where it is?"

The Luma, evidentially named Luna, floated over to Peach and said, "I show you now!"

Peach smiled and followed Luna. She arrived at the table about a minute later. A young Rex walked over to her, "Can I take your order ma'am?"

Peach smiled and said, "May I have the Lasagna please?"

The Rex nodded, "Anything else?"

Peach shook her head.

Daisy walked over to the table closely followed by Rosalina. They sat down and started talking, "Yo... Rosie? What are you having?"

Rosalina frowned, "I don't know yet but I might get the Pasta Primavera..."

Daisy nodded and said, "Yeah that sounds good. I might get some steak with it."

Rosalina smiled and said, "I'll be right back." She got up and left.

Daisy smiled and looked at Peach, "Peachy, what are you getting?"

As if in response a Rex came out of the kitchen with a large plate of Lasagna. Peach dug in. The Rex looked at Daisy and asked, "Anything for you ma'am?"

Daisy smiled and said, "Can I have the Pasta Primavera and a 6 oz. steak?"

The Rex nodded and left.

Daisy, waiting for her food, looked around. The Kongs were at a table, busily chatting and eating at the same time. Mario and Luigi were discussing what to do next, and being right next to Daisy asked, "Would you three like to come to the-"

Mario was about to finish when there was a piercing shriek from the entrance of the resturant and a soft thud. Everyone shot up and ran out to see what had happened.

Outside, the Koopa that came on with Bowser, lay on the deck in a pool of blood and water. He had been impaled through the neck with multiple shards of glass. The rest of the pitcher used to kill the Koopa lay on the deck with a piece of string tied to it and at the other end tied to the restaurant door. It was tied also to a note that said, "Have fun..."

Bowser came charging down the hall, "What happened to the Koopa! I know what his scream sounds like! What happened!"

He almost ran into the body. He gasped.

Peach grimaced, "Everyone, you do realize what this means. We have a killer among us. They probably want us all dead..."

**Yep! First one dead. I didn't know who to pick so I closed my eyes and pointed at a random character.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ~ Shilo Burbans**


	3. Discovery

_Wow... third most popular of my stories... didn't see that coming... Yay! Actually I might focus each chapter on a few characters... like this... It helps with the plot..._

_Disclaaamerrr_

Discovery

Bowser stood there and looked at Peach, "How do you know that? Maybe it was an accident gone wrong!"

Peach frowned, "I guess you're right..."

Bowser smirked, "Ha. I'm right you're not. But just in case you are right, we should take a count and see who is here."

Peach nodded, "Diddy, Dixie, and Donkey?"

After the count was done if was decided that the main suspects for the murder were, Toad, Toadette, Goomba, Bob-omb, Bowser, Wario (Who was still in the restaurant, not caring enough to stop eating), Yoshi, and Birdo.

* * *

><p>Rosalina was walking through the halls. She couldn't find the restrooms. She had to take her contacts out. They had bubbled and weren't going down. She smiled as she saw the ladies room. In the restrooms she took out her contacts and grumbled. She could barely see without them. The dark of space was really bed if you suddenly come down and go on a bright cruise ship.<p>

Then she frowned. Something felt wrong in here. She felt a tingle go up her spine. There was something red on the wall, but she couldn't make it out. She smelled something salty in the air, that didn't smell like the sea. She put in her contact and looked at the mirror. It showed red, dripping blood on the wall. She shrieked and collapsed.

* * *

><p>Bowser looked at the others, "Did anyone just hear a scream..."<p>

Peach nodded and they both ran to the location of the scream.

In the bathroom Bowser burst in and gasped when he saw Rosalina on the ground, "Guys she's in here!"

Mario rushed in closely followed by Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Yoshi and Birdo. Birdo promptly ran out and started to get the others in. Peach and Daisy bent down and started caring for Rosalina. They elevated her legs and fanned her off. She groaned, opened her eyes and asked, "What is everyone doing here?"

Daisy smiled and said, "You just fainted Rosie."

Rosalina gasped, "I remember. Look!" She struggled to get up and pointed at the blood on the wall. Several gaspes were heard. On the wall, written in blood, was a message. It said, "Hello cruisers. A friendly reminder: As a passenger myself I don't know the ship any more that you. But no one will survive... So. Have fun!"

Bowser frowned, "Guys, we need to get this ship back to shore... Anyone who can drive a ship, now is the time..."

Toad stepped forward, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>At the ship's hull, the trio of Bowser, Toad, and Toadette walked into the control room. Toad took the wheel and they set off.<p>

At about eight at night Toad checked the systems and noticed there was a large tube sticking out of the ceiling. Toad frowned as a liquid started pouring out of it. The moment it touched the floor the floor froze and crackled with ice. From the tube also came a gas that was a sort of brownish yellow and smelled sort of like mustard. A second gas, almost colorless, came out of the tube. Toadette groaned and got up. She saw the gas descending on her and gasped. Immediately she fainted and was enveloped in the gas. Bowser also in the room, since everyone decided it would be best to travel in groups of three. He woke up, sniffed, and whispered, "Oh my goodness..." He shot up and started yelling out, "HELP! HELP! THERE IS MUSTARD GAS AND LIQUID NITROGEN IN HERE! HELP!"

Toad ran toward the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Bowser ran over to the door and started ramming against it. Toad ran over to the couch where Toadette was sleeping and tugged on it. It moved over, out of the gas, and Toad went to pick her up, but Bowser stopped him, "Don't! She still has some of the gas on her! If you touch it then you could fall victim to it to! I'll get her! You try to find the keys!"

Toad scrambled to find the keys and saw them... on the gassed side of the room. He yelled, "Bowser! You need to break down the door!"

Bowser sighed, "But that's just it... I can't..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Third chapter done! This is my quickest moving story! Toad, Toadette and Bowser are stuck in a room with poison! Oh d-d-d-dear dear dear! Thanks for reading! Please review ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	4. Gone

_Thanks for reading this! It's my most popular story. Yep!_

_Disclaimer._

Gone

Toad screamed, "But you have to! We could die here!"

Bowser nodded, "I'll try agai-" He faded off into thought. Suddenly he jumped up and ran towards the door.

Toad smiled, "YOU CAN DO IT! Break dooowwwnn- What are you doing!"

Bowser was kneeling at the lock and examining it, "Well I was thinking, what kind of place would logically have a lock that locks someone **in** the room?"

Toad paused for a second and frowned, "Woooowwwww... We've been stupid..." Then he realized something, "Wait... Why have you been so nice to me and Toadette? Normally you would just have left us to die..."

Bowser continued working on the lock, "I'll tell you when life isn't on the line."

Toad sighed and sat down. Suddenly there was a crash on deck and a shout, "Don't worry you guys! We're working on getting you out!"

Bowser smiled. Toad sighed again. Toadette didn't (and couldn't) do anything. There were a few clicks and the door opened. DK stood there and yelled, "Well? Come on already!"

Bowser rushed out carrying Toadette and Toad skidded out moments later. DK slammed the door and grabbed some tape from Yoshi, who was behind them. He air locked the door and smiled. Then he saw Toadette. Welts the size of baseballs were forming on her. DK gasped and tried to ask what happened, but couldn't get it out.

Bowser sighed, "She came in contact with the gas..." DK nodded and went off to get everybody. He turned the corner and saw Peach lazily exiting her room. DK went up to her and told her, "Wake everybody up. There was another attempted murder." Peach gasped and ran off to wake people up.

* * *

><p>Down in the lounge, everyone had gathered. Toadette lay on a pair of chairs. Toad stood up, "Well, we know we have a killer among us. We don't know who it is but we know they are still here. First I want everyone to provide an alibi for the first murder, Koopa. People who were in the restaurant do not have to provide an alibi. Please write them on a sheet of paper that I will hand out to you now.<p>

After a while Toad picked up the papers and started to read them. DK stood up, "If anyone has any info they would like to give please say it now."

Dixie Kong nervously stood up, "Ummm... I found this on the deck just a little while ago..." She walked up and handed a paper to DK. It was a list of names. DK frowned. Some of the names were crossed off and there were lines all over the paper. He was about to ask something when Toad looked up from the alibis, "Birdo I don't have your alibi... Birdo? Has anyone seen Birdo?"

There were a lot of no's and shaking of the head. Immediately Yoshi bolted up, "We have to find her! What if the killer got to her?"

There was a collective gasp from around the room. People started getting up and exiting the room to look. Yoshi, Toad and a few others checked the rooms.

Soon everyone had returned to the lounge. Toad stood up, "We checked and she's not on the rooming floor."

Peach nodded, "She's not on the second floor either."

Murmurs went around the room, She's not in the restaurant, She's not in the engine room, the lounge, the deck. Yoshi gulped, "But... then... where is she...?"

Wario closed his eyes, "She's gone. She must have been thrown off."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I can't believe this is going so fast! Please Review! Thanks ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	5. Wanted

_Disclaimer. If you have read this far, please review on who you think the killer is and who survives and who dies and stuff. You can review even if you don't have an account. =3 No focus on this one. I'm probably not going to do the focus thing much anymore._

Wanted

Yoshi bolted up, "NO! Don't say that! We might *sniff* still be able *sniff* to-" He collapsed into the chair, sobbing.

Daisy walked over and hugged him, "Don't worry... It's okay... We'll find her, it'll be alright."

There were lots of sad feelings going around. Some of the people left to go to their cabins. Daisy guided Yoshi to his room. Peach left to lock herself in her room. Wario left to eat.

In the restaurant some of the people had gathered. They didn't trust being alone. The Kongs were in the corner where the buffet was kept. Bowser and his underlings were fortified behind some upturned tables. Mario and Luigi were sitting, playing blackjack. Rosalina held Luna and sang a soft lullaby. Bowser Jr. looked up and said, "I'm hungry." So he went over to the buffet.

* * *

><p>Peach walked down the deck and sighed at the perpetual silence. She smiled at the quietness of it all. If only the cruise was not as deadly she would never want to leave. Suddenly there was a sickening thud and Peach jumped and shrieked. Mario and Luigi immediately scrambled out of the restaurant and looked at her. Luigi was about to speak when Bowser Jr. shoved him aside, "Are you okay Mama Peach?"<p>

Peach opened her mouth to respond when there was another sickening thud. The four of them jumped and Bowser Jr. Ran up to Peach and hid in her dress. Suddenly Bowser Jr. looked up and said, "Mama, why is there a rope over there?"

Peach frowned and turned around. She saw a rope tied to the rail of the ship and a sick feeling settled over her. She said, "Don't worry honey. Just go back inside." Bowser Jr. nodded and left. She then turned to Mario and Luigi. Mario gulped and nodded. Luigi looked green and went back into the restaurant. Peach then walked over and looked down the ship and saw her. Birdo was hanging from a rope and a long knife slash was dripping blood everywhere. There was a stain on the metal of the ship. Peach gulped and walked into the restaurant. She looked at everyone and announced, "Another victim has been claimed. If truly needed, she is hanging of the side of the ship to the left of the door."

Some people got up but Bowser kept his son at bay. Bowser Jr. looked up to complain, but the look in Bowser's eyes stopped him. Rosalina also kept her little luma from floating to go see. There were some gasps from outside the ship.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Toadette barely said, "In..."<p>

A person walked in and sat next to her. She smiled and croaked, "Hi..."

The person looked down at her and said, "How ya doin'?"

Toadette just smiled and almost unperceivably, nodded. The person looked down and smiled again, "Good. Why did you have to gasp like that in the control room?" There was a note a frustration in their voice, but they still had a good tone of humor.

Toadette raggedly sighed, "N't Know..."

The person narrowed their eyes and smiled. Toadette frowned. The person looked down at her and smirked, "Well, it just makes my job that much easier."

They pulled out a gun and Toadette's eyes widened. She groaned, "It... you... why?"

The person looked down and said, "Simply because I hate all of you."

Toadette tried to scream but in her condition, she couldn't. The murderer lowered the gun. Toadette managed to get a small scream out and there were suddenly shuffling footsteps in the hall. The killer growled, "Oh well." They quickly lowered the gun and shot. They scrambled and ran. Toadette felt her eyesight go blurry and red just in time for the door to open, light's turn on and her to say, "I know..."

**Gasp! Toadette know the killer! Toadette was shot ****AND**** poisoned! Wow. Someone is out to get her. They found Birdo... hanged! My my my. Well... Remember to review on the killer's identity. **


	6. KuchisakeOnna

_Disclaimer. Wow... IDK. Please Review on the identity of the killer. Please..._

Kuchisake-onna

Daisy almost screamed when she saw Toadette lying in a pool of blood. She ran up to her and heard her say, "I know..."

She checked her pulse and it was still going. Quickly she made sure not to let the children couldn't get in and she left. She stood out of the cabin door and screamed at the top of her lungs, "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!"

Suddenly there were rushing footsteps in the halls and some people rounded the corner and ran to Daisy. One of them looked at Toadette and said, "You haven't let the children see, right?"

Daisy nodded and said, "I'll go get some medical attention!"

* * *

><p>Mario had gotten up and was looking for the source of the scream when he turned the corner and saw Toad and Rosalina crouching there. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "What are you doing?"<p>

Toad turned around and Mario saw he had Luna cradled in his arms. He noticed both of them frantically struggling with something on Luna and gasped when he noticed she was completely covered in plastic wrap. Mario jumped over to help, as Luna was quickly turning blue. Mario grabbed the edge and quickly ripped the plastic off of her. She gasped and coughed. Daisy immediately came crashing down the hall and almost ran them over. Toad frowned, "What was that about...?"

* * *

><p>Peach was getting dressed as Daisy frantically knocked on the door, yelling, "TOADETTE"S BEEN SHOT! SHE'S IN HER ROOM! PLEASE GO AND HELP HER!"<p>

Peach burst out of the room just in time to see her scramble down the halls, screaming at the top of her lungs. Peach ran down the halls and saw Mario. She grabbed him and Rosalina and dragged them to Toadette's room. They walked in to find DK and Dixie looking down at Toadette. Dixie looked up and said, "I'll let you three take over..."

Peach bent down at Toadette's side and looked at the wound. Luckily, the killed had been in a hurry and had only broken through the skull, and not the brain. But it was still serious. This had been a strong gun and some of the blood and skull were splattered and scattered across the bed and floor. Rosalina ran out of the room to the other room to collect all of the medical supplies. Mario went over to the door and Toad run into him. He was crying, "What happened! Please tell me..."

His eyes were red and puffy and he had tears running down his face. Mario looked down and stepped aside. Toad took one look and gasped. Mario bent down and hugged murmuring, "Don't worry... It'll be all right..."

Toad just nodded and sat down on the ground. Rosalina and Bowser came rushing down the hall and rushed into the room. Rosalina dumped a bunch of supplies on the ground, as did Bowser. Rosalina walked into the bathroom and came out with a towel. She handed it to Peach and peach pressed it against the wound. Toadette lay on the bed and made almost no movement at all. Peach checked her pulse and gasped, "Quickly, is there anything in there that I could bandage her head with?"

Rosalina dove into the supplies and Bowser ushered everyone out side. When they were gone, Peach turned to Bowser and tilted her head. With and unspoken question, Bowser nodded, "Yes I do have a medical history."

Peach smiled and turned back to Toadette.

* * *

><p>Mario was walking down the deck and suddenly he heard a noise. It sounded sort of distorted but normal at the same time. Feeling a sense of dread, he began to walk quicker. The noise increased speed. Mario ran down the hall. The noise followed him. He turned around and saw Diddy standing over him, "Dude? What are you so afraid of? It's just me."<p>

Mario sighed and Diddy smiled as Mario walked off. He turned around, disappointed he couldn't ask Mario his question. Suddenly there was a squelch and Diddy turned around only to see that there was a pile of seaweed onboard. He shrugged and continued walking until he felt a sprig of seaweed brush his feet. He gulped and walked a little faster. The he heard a strange clicking noise. He turned around and saw a tall young lady with a strange surgical mask on. Then he realized she hadn't gotten onto the ship and he knew that wasn't a good sign. She looked at him and asked, "Am I beautiful?"

Diddy gasped and almost screamed. He had only thought this was a legend and knew better than to believe what he saw. He remembered the myths that Tiny always told him and seeing this lady here meant certain death. Almost. There were ways to escape, but now he panicking and couldn't think of any of them. The lady sighed, a note of impatience in her voice, "Am I beautiful... or not?"

Diddy gulped and said, "Yes, you're very beautiful. I'm kind of jealous."

The lady nodded and took off her mask. The sides of her mouth were cut open to the end of her ears. Diddy wanted to scream but then he remembered an exit path. He looked up at her and said, "Eh... you're so-so."

She frowned and tilted her head. Diddy seized the chance and bolted. She narrowed he eyes and said, "You think you can get away... Think again..."

She pulled out a pair of scissors that were at least two feet long. She wound up and threw them as hard as she could and they found their target. Right in Diddy's back. Sticking right of the front. He screamed and screamed and screamed. The lady just laughed and dove into the sea. Dixie rounded the corner and shrieked. She ran over to Diddy and started crying. Daisy ran to the two, followed by Toad, Luigi and Yoshi. They gasped and Luigi bounded to get Rosalina to help. Diddy looked up to Dixie and muttered, "Kuchisake-onna," and died.

Luigi and Rosalina came back to the murder site and sighed. They were too late. Dixie shed a single tear and looked at the two and growled, "Whoever the killer is, I swear, is gonna pay."

She was about to say more but suddenly a strand of seaweed crawled up the ship and latched onto Dixie and dragged her off the ship. She screamed, one, last, blood curdling scream and then all was silent. The five people were in so much shock they just stood there. Then Toad ran to the side of the ship and looked down. Not a single ripple disturbed the water. He looked up and saw the others had joined him. They looked at each other and came to a silent conclusion, 'She's still on the ship...'

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! This took forever for me. Well not that long, but I like to update often and this wasn't often. So... Diddy's dead, Dixie was dragged off by mutant seaweed and Toadette is somehow still alive. She's a fighter! Yay! ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	7. Pairs

_There is this Mafia Game that The Princess Of Chaos is hosting and I'm just putting the name here! It's called "A Game Called Mafia." Feel free to join, but only if you are really going to commit to it! There's a link on the top of my profile! I just want to say, that normally I will update The Mole then this then The Mole ect. Disclaimer_

Pairs

Everyone had gathered in the lounge. Yoshi returned from the bottom of the ship, "Nothing..."

Roaslina nodded and Peach stood up, "Guys! We haven't been taking this seriously! Three people are dead, one is missing and another is on the verge of dying! We have to make sure that everyone stays with another person in groups of two or three. When people go to sleep we have to make sure that at least one person is watching for any activities. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded, but Bowser looked skeptical, "Who made you in charge?"

Peach frowned, "Whether I'm in charge we or not, if we don't take the proper precautions, we are going to die."

Bowser realized the sense in this and nodded. Everyone got up and found a partner to stick with. DK stuck with Bowser. Gomba and Bob-omb were together. Peach was with Daisy. Mario with Luigi. Rosalina with Luna. Toad with Yoshi. Wario and Waluigi. Bowser Jr. just stuck with Peach.

* * *

><p>Peach, Daisy and Bowser Jr. were sitting in a corner of the lounge, playing charades. Wario and Waluigi were pigging out in the buffet in the restaurant. Bowser and DK had made a small entombment of tables and were hiding behind it. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, Rosalina, Luna, Goomba and Bob-omb were all over the ship looking for Dixie Kong. They were in two groups of two. The Marios and Yoshi's group were together on the deck of the ship. Luigi looked at the others and said, "You know how he said Kuchisake-onna right before he died?"<p>

All of them nodded. Luigi continued, "Well... do any of you know what that is?"

Mario frowned and Toad shook his head. But Yoshi answered him, "Yeah... Kuchisake-onna is a myth where children walking alone at night encounter a woman wearing a surgical mask. The woman will stop the child and ask, 'Am I beautiful?' If the child answers no, she kills them with a pair of scissors which she carries. If they answer yes, the woman takes off the mask, showing her mouth is slit from ear to ear. She then asks 'How about now?' If the child answers no, they will be cut in half. If they answer yes, then she will slit their mouth like her own."

Mario shuddered, "You mean we have some unknown killer woman on board."

Toad interjected, "Well, we defiantly have an evil killer on board, and there is a possibility that it is a woman, but no it can't be a Kuchisake-onna. They don't exist. Just a myth!"

Yoshi gulped, "Well regardless, this-"

He was cut off as they heard a loud clank in the back of the room next to them. They all turned and looked deep in to the dark of the room.

* * *

><p>Rosalina gulped as she stared down the never ending halls of the lower compartments. She and Goomba looked at each other as if to say something. Bob-omb grumbled at the two and said, "You two are just wasting time! Who knows what is happening to her and were just standing here debating who goes down first!"<p>

Rosalina nodded and Bob-omb nodded at Goomba, "Goomba! You go first!"

Goomba gulped, "Well... Sure..."

He left the safety of the deck and headed down to the lowest part of the ship, "Guys?"

Rosalina hesitated, but then stepped forward and yelled, "Don't worry! We're on our way!"

Goomba's voice called out, this time, much more urgent, "GUYS!"

Bob-omb frowned, "Something's not right..."

Suddenly Goomba screamed. Rosalina dropped Luna and told her to stay there. Then Rosalina and Bob-omb ran into the dark halls.

* * *

><p>Wario and Waluigi gulped the last bit of the lobster and went to get more. Wario turned to Waluigi and said, "Well I told you we were gonna need-"<p>

He was cut off as both of them heard a high piercing shriek. Wario frowned, "I told you I heard something..."

Both of them dropped everything they had and started running towards the noise.

* * *

><p>Bob-omb continued running down the halls. He didn't see how Goomba would have been able to make it this far in the small amount of time he was given. Rosaling ran behind him. Suddenly she heard something. She stopped. Bob-omb stopped too and started, "What-"<p>

Rosalina put up a hand and lifted her foot. She put it back down with a small splash. Both of them gulped, scared that they had a leak. Rosalina picked up her skirts and crouched to examine the liquid. She gasped. Bob-omb narrowed his eyes. She stood up and said, "That's not water. That's blood..."

Bob-omb gulped, still hopeful that they would find his buddy alive. They looked into the dark and noticed three shapes coming toward them. They didn't even have time to react before the trio was on them. They both were limping and had blood dripping from them. Rosalina recognized them immediately. She looked at Bob-omb and they had a silent agreement.

* * *

><p>In the restaurant there was a medical station running. Toadette had been transferred to the restaurant also. Wario and Waluigi were both laying on a table and Goomba was sinking in and out of consciousness next to them. His leg had been cut off and he had a large cut down his stomach. He also had a knife in the eye and back. Rosalina was standing next to Goomba questioning him, "So you're 100% sure that it wasn't Wario OR Waluigi?"<p>

Goomba nodded then tensed up. He started gagging on an unknown object. Rosalina stifled a shriek and DK ran over. He looked down at him and gasped. Goomba was now turning a sickly shade of purple and was trying to throw up with no success. DK bent down and Luigi walked over. Luigi shooed DK away, who had no clue what he was doing. Luigi looked into Goomba's mouth and saw it was completely swollen and was blocking his air way. He was also bleeding profusely from the roof of his mouth. Goomba looked at Luigi silently, convulsed once more, and died.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my... Goomba's dead for some reason other than the stabbing and... Well that's really it for this chapter. ~Shilo Burbans<strong>


	8. Four

_Disclaimer._

Four

Wario gulped as he saw the dead body. Mario walked over and pulled out one of the knives. He looked at it and frowned. He looked up, "Well... Look here."

Bowser looked and his eyes widened, "What IS that?"

Mario shook his head and said, "I don't know..."

There was a faint blue stain on the base of the knife. Then Bowser's eyes narrowed and he looked at the knife wound on Goomba. He gasped, "There's some here too!"

Mario bent over to examine and a sour scent hit his nose. He frowned, "I should remember this... So familiar... It... Oh my goodness... This is Hydrochlorium Magnisite. It's one of the most deadly poisons in the world... and... Oh dear."

He looked over at Wario and Waluigi, "You guys didn't come in contact with the knives did you?"

They both gulped. Mario sighed, "Well there's nothing we can d-"

He was cut off as Wario started choking, and he began turning purple. Waluigi screamed as blood started leaking from Wario's mouth. Wario was now 10 shades of purple. He dropped to the floor and began losing consciousness. Seconds later he was still. Waluigi went over to check his pulse. There was none. Waluigi got up and walked over to the edge of the ship. Yoshi gasped and ran over to the ship yelling, "DON'T DO IT!"

But it was too late. Waluigi had thrown himself over the ship. Peach screamed and Yoshi fainted. Bowser rushed to the edge of the ship. He saw a body at the bottom of the ship in the water. In the morning light, the water was red with blood. Bowser lightly closed his eyes and walked back to the infirmary turned restaurant. Everyone but Rosalina, Daisy, and the children were waiting for him. Then Luigi frowned, "Wait... you're the bad guy! Why are you so sad that everyone is dying?"

Bowser smiled. Not a happy smiled, but more like one that said, 'There is so much more to me than you think.'

He answered, "Well, I may have been the bad guy since like... forever... but sometimes we get along. And even though I may act like a grouch, I love it when we aren't arguing like that. And you still are my friends, no matter how much I deny it."

Everyone nodded and sighed. No matter how much they tried, things were never going to be normal again. When they thought about it, it made all of them depressed. Bowser got up and left for the kitchen to get some food. DK scrambled up, but Bowser put a hand up, "It's okay. I'll just be a second. And anyway, it's just over there."

DK reluctantly sat down and sighed. Rosalina got up and said, "So who's gonna accompany me to see Luna?"

Luigi stood up and walked over. They both started towards the cabin that the kids were in. Rosalina looked at Luigi, "So... well... do you have any idea who it is?"

Luigi just shook his head, "No... But I do have a list of suspects. And I noticed something. On the letter inviting us here, it said both me and Mario's name on it. But it did say 20 others. So does that mean that there is another person on board?"

Rosalina frowned, "Oh dear... I don't think so... You remember all of the crew members?"

Luigi frowned and thought, "No. No I don't."

Rosalina nodded, "Neither do I. Except that Rex that served us in the restaurant."

Luigi sighed, "You're right. Well... Onto my list of suspects. Well... one of them is you."

Rosalina's eyebrows rose, "Why me?"

Luigi responded, "Well, that message that you found in the bathroom? I just find it so hard to believe that your contacts bubbled just at the right moment to find that."

Rosalina nodded, seeing sense in that. Luigi continued, "Also on my list are, Peach, Mario, and DK."

"I see." That was all Rosalina said. Suddenly there was a loud roar and a crash. Both of them jumped and looked at each other. Then there was a smell that smelled like a sweet barbeque. Then another roar and an enormous thud. Both of them rocketed down the deck, where, at the end, a black figure had just enough time to jump over board and a large body fell over.

* * *

><p>Bowser was almost dead when they found him. He had been covered in tar again and again and it had been peeled off. His body was covered in blood and burnt muscle. He still had tar on his arms and stomach. He was moaning and twitching on the ground.<p>

Rosalina screamed and ran to get help. Luigi gulped and bent over and Bowser looked up at him and smiled. Luigi sadly smiled back at him. Bowser mumbled, "Tl jr i lu im..."

Luigi gently said, "What?"

Bowser smiled, "Tel Juner I lov im."

Luigi sadly nodded, "I will..."

Bowser passed out, barley breathing. Rosalina rushed over with Peach and the others. Daisy was still with the children. Mario bent over the koopa and sniffled. Peach held him and Toad's eyes were watering. Mario got up and started to push the now dead body into the sea, when Yoshi shouted, "NO! We need that!"

Everyone looked at him and frowned. Finally Bob-omb spoke up, "What exactly do you mean?"

Yoshi sniffled, "I don't care how much anyone says it, but I don't believe any of us are getting off. So when we are all dead and the police find us, I want them to at least have something to find DNA on."

Suddenly everyone was silent. They all realized it now. This was the end. There was a solemn oath that passed through the air. They would never forgive whoever did this. Even after death. Luigi got up to leave to look at something. Mario frowned and followed him. Peach and Rosalina went to go play with the children. Yoshi and Toad looked around and decided to go to the restaurant. DK looked around and saw no one. He gulped and went after Yoshi.

Luigi had finally arrived he looked at the message, 'Hello cruisers. A friendly reminder: As a passenger myself I don't know the ship any more that you. But no one will survive... So. Have fun!'

He looked at the marks. Mario entered the bathroom and looked at the marks, "What is it?"

Luigi looked closer, "Look there; I think we have a clue..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! Luigi has found a clue! I killed four people this chapter. Well not much more to say... Remember to review! ~Shilo Burbans<strong>


	9. Knowledge

_Wow... IDK... Disclaimer. Emil, I have to disagree with the Agatha Christie fact. If you've ever read "The Moving Finger" you will see that a young maid girl was killed from getting stabbed to death. Sorry ^^'_

Knowledge

Rosalina and Peach solemnly walked into the play room. Luna was chasing Bowser Jr. around and laughing. Neither of them had seen any of the gruesome things everyone else had. Peach walked over to Bowser Jr. and pulled him aside. He looked up at her and smiled, "What is it?"

Peach cried. He was so innocent, so naïve. She looked down at him and said, "Daddy... daddy's... gone. He's... died."

Bowser Jr. stopped smiling, "What..."

Peach burst out in tears, "Bowser's dead!"

Bowser Jr.'s eyes started tearing up and he collapsed into Peach arms, crying. She immediately got a hold of herself. She smiled at Junior and soothed, "Don't worry... There there... it'll be okay."

She held him close and hummed a lullaby. He eventually fell asleep in her arms. She smiled and covered him in a blanket.

* * *

><p>The person crept silently. They couldn't fail this time. Noooo, not at all like they did with Toadette. They crept along and approached the victim. Mario turned and looked at the person, "Oh it's just you, goodness... what are you doing?"<p>

They were drawing out a long scythe and Mario gasped and screamed at the same time, "HHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPP!"

The person saw Mario turn around. So they cleanly chopped him in half. Mario immediately fell silent. The figure ran away.

* * *

><p>Luigi looked up and frowned. He could have sworn that he had just heard Mario scream. He got up and looked down the deck. There was a black cloaked figure walking up from the bottom. Luigi gasped. It all fit in. He rushed at the figure and tried to catch him. But the figure had jumped the rail. Luigi frowned. Then he put two and two together. Black figure from the bottom of the ship. Mario's scream from the bottom of the ship.<p>

* * *

><p>Peach had called the meeting but she could only find a few of them. Luigi was absent for some reason. DK had also failed to show up. Mario was probably with Luigi but she couldn't be sure. Bob-omb had also disappeared with them. Daisy too. Rosalina was frantic, because Luna had gone missing.<p>

Peach turned to the other and opened her mouth to speak, but DK rushed in and yelled, "Oh my god! Mario's been found dead in the bottom!"

Peach crouched down next to the body. It had been cleanly cut in half and there were guts everywhere. Then she noticed something that chilled her to the bone. There was a small yellow stain next to the right side of his body that corresponded too well with someone here. She turned around and Luigi had almost run into her, "WHERE IS HE?"

Peach started to say the horrible thing that had happened to Mario but Luigi cut her off, "NO WHERE IS DK! WE CAN'T VERY WELL LET A MURDER RUN AMOK ON THE SHIP!"

Peach gulped and there was an ear piercing scream from the playroom.

* * *

><p>Daisy shooed the children behind her and looked at DK, "How COULD YOU!"<p>

HE just smiled and shoved the body of Bob-omb aside. A beautifully gruesome pattern had been carved into his body. It was a floral pattern that showed some fungi growing on a log and some flowers growing next to the log. DK shrugged, "Well I hate all of you. You are the ones who ruined my life. You were all friends with Mario who had been the main reason I killed all of you."

Daisy frowned. This sounded, odd, like he had just come up with it. Suddenly Peach, Rosalina and Luigi burst through the door. DK growled and reached out and grabbed Daisy. He held the knife to her throat. She screamed and everyone back away. Yoshi burst through the door and ran into Peach. He gasped and backed out the door. He ran. DK smiled and made a small cut in Daisy's neck. She whimpered and tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly Rosalina saw two people in the corner and she smiled. DK frowned and turned around right in time to see Yoshi and Toad to ram into him at full force. He grunted and dropped everything. Toad looked down at the knife at his feet and picked it up. He gulped and jumped at DK. He fell, but the knife stuck in DK's neck. He gasped and fell to his knees. He fell onto his face and everyone was silent.

Finally DK looked up at someone and said something that surprised everyone, "I thought... you... could... help. You... would... have known. But... It..."

He faded off and gave that person one last glance. Not one of pain or hatred, but of betrayal and confusion.

* * *

><p>TWO YEARS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>Peach woke up sweating and panting. She had been dreaming about the S.S Mushroom again. It plagued her, day and night. The survivors had all started therapy sessions because of that ship. She stood up and went down to the kitchen. The mental pain had been so much. She opened the fridge and pulled out a hardboiled egg. She turned around and Toadette was standing there. She had pulled through. The doctors had to replace a part of her skull with artificial stuff, but she had lived. But she remembered nothing about the S.S Mushroom. Peach turned around and got her an egg for her. She then remembered the press conference.<p>

Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Bowser Jr, Luna and Rosalina all sat down at the table. There were a group of fancy looking Toads who looked around at the survivors and smiled. Finally one stood up and said, "So you're sure you are all fine with us making a movie out of this... how do you say it... experience?"

They all nodded and the Toad nodded, "Well it will start in a month or so. By the way, I'm the director and if you're gonna be in this, you should get to know me better. I'm John."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! Finally finished! I know this was kinda short, but this was actually just a really long intro. I'm making a sequel about what happens to the survivors after the mass murder. It's a lot better than it sounds. It's kinda about the movie there in, but I'm adding a few characters. So... Yay! Chapter review: Pickles and Cream! DK was a murderer! I didn't kill everyone! Mario is dead! YUSS!<strong>

**~Shilo Burbans**


End file.
